


i get this feeling (you wanna make me yours)

by brazilboyfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pining, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/pseuds/brazilboyfriends
Summary: You can't always get what you want but even if you don't try sometimes, you just might find yourself a lapful of your roommate's boyfriend.Kuroo will take what he can get.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 30
Kudos: 277





	i get this feeling (you wanna make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> this for my kurohina homies [jiea](https://twitter.com/jieaness) & [kennedy](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)
> 
> SAY HI AND RT MY [ FICPOST](https://twitter.com/zenin0bara/status/1333682023232270336?s=19)

“What are you doing?” Kuroo protests. A strong grip on Hinata’s shoulders, effectively creating a distance between them. A retaliation on his _advances_ because Kuroo does _not_ know what is happening.

Or maybe he does and he doesn’t want to spell it out just yet.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hinata grins mischievously and a bit amused.

“I don’t—”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Kuroo-san. I’m not that dense.”

Kuroo didn’t know how they ended up like this. The only thing he knew is that a few days ago, Oikawa, his roommate, suggested a movie night with the three of them, food courtesy of him and Hinata. A peace offering for constantly driving Kuroo away from his dorm room everytime he comes home to the two of them fucking. Kuroo had been hesitant, of course. _Movie night, really? How would I know you two wouldn’t start feeling each other up once it started?_ Oikawa only smiled at him then and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulders. _You don’t have to worry about that._ That wasn’t really what Kuroo wanted to hear so he gave it a couple of days to feign an illusion that he took some time to think about Oikawa’s invitation before actually turning him down.

Well, not that he actually arrived at that point, not when Hinata, himself, has asked him directly when they ran into each other at the library. _You’ll come, won’t you?_ He remembers Hinata asking, all genuine and optimistic. That Kuroo couldn’t find it in himself to turn him down. It was _not_ his best moment with the way he agreed so enthusiastically, the words fell gibberish from his lips until he finally managed to string out a _yes_. He might have made a fool of himself but Kuroo thought Hinata’s beaming smile afterwards was worth it.

He knows it’s no good having a crush on his roommate’s boyfriend. Not when said roommate is a close friend of his. One that he holds dear and he doesn’t want a relationship or two being ruined just because he finds Hinata unbearably attractive. Curse the universe for making Hinata his actual type. He has always been weak with boys smaller than him. And he does _not_ want to dwell on that right now.

It just also didn’t really help that he knows what Hinata looks like on his knees, on that one occasion when he walked in on them. He remembers his breath getting knocked off his lungs when he was met by tangerine hair and tan skin, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Sweat-slick, completely naked, choking noises registering into Kuroo’s haywired senses. Whines of approval everytime Oikawa praises the boy in soft whispers.

Kuroo remembers being so perplexed as he stumbled backwards and knocked something towards the ground on his haste. But before the two could inspect their intruder, Kuroo already bolted then. He remembers his heart hammering on his chest and cock rock hard. He has always found Hinata attractive and he admits that the ginger has been occupying some of these thoughts for quite some time ever since they got introduced. But now that he has seen Hinata in such a compromising position, he feels like Hinata has completely taken over _all_ of his thoughts. And now all that he can think about every time he wants to pull an orgasm out of himself is Hinata slack-jawed with tears streaming down his face, mouth full of cock.

And the thing is, it happened again, and again, and _again_ until Kuroo's convinced that Oikawa might have gotten a sense on his deep harbor for his boyfriend that he decides to make things straight and display to whom Hinata belongs. He wants to say to himself that Oikawa wouldn’t do that but then again, love can make people do crazy things so he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

But all of those doubts and nuances have begun getting scrambled in his brain when, in this very moment, right after Oikawa has left the room, in one swift motion, Hinata has begun to make home out of Kuroo’s lap. His lovely thighs bracketed his hips, the shorts rucking up higher as he did so, showing more of his skin that was clear to Kuroo even under the dim lights.

Kuroo swallows, his palms beginning to sweat. “I don’t know what you mean,” He denies weakly.

Hinata _giggles_. He _fucking_ giggles and Kuroo knows that Hinata’s seeing right through him but _damn_ if he’ll let himself be pulled into this. That is, until Hinata leans in. “I know you want me, _Kuroo-san_.” His name rolling off Hinata’s tongue menacingly as whispers those words hot and direct onto his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “And I’m letting you know that the feeling is _completely_ mutual.”

Kuroo couldn’t breathe, his fingers were digging into his seat, holding _back_ , willing himself _not_ to give in. When Hinata began licking on the shell of his ear, he gripped him on his shoulders and pulled him away _again_.

“I don't know what you think you know but you have to _stop_ ,” Kuroo grits out.

Hinata furrows his brows, unimpressed. “Why?”

_Is this kid for real?_ “What do you mean why?” His voice rising, agitated.

Hinata, unfazed, replies, “Why do I have to stop? I want you, and I know you want me. So, might as well, right?”

Hinata begins leaning in again but Kuroo stops him. “Are you hearing yourself?”

“Crystal clear, actually.”

“How can you _be_ this way?”

Hinata purses his lips. “Could you be more specific?”

Kuroo huffs in disbelief because Hinata is actually playing dumb with him. “You’re Oika’a-kun’s _boyfriend_ , Hinata,” Kuroo emphasizes. Normally, he doesn’t address Hinata this way but he feels like he has to. He has to make him know that he is _not_ playing around. And Hinata’s games aren’t funny.

Hinata rolls his eyes, sending a pang of disappointment on Kuroo’s heart because no matter how much he wants Hinata, Oikawa’s still his friend and he doesn’t appreciate Hinata disregarding his relationship with Oikawa the way he’s doing now. Maybe he didn’t know Hinata as well as he thought he did.

“You’ve got to stop before Oika’a-kun comes ba—”

Hinata interrupts him by grabbing his face and plunges his lips against his. For a moment, Kuro stills, his hands froze in the air, not knowing what to do with them. His eyes wide open in shock. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. Not when Hinata is earnestly licking on his lips, begging to be let in. Begging to be kissed back.

Hinata’s invasive tongue was relentless on him and a weak human like Kuroo could only give in as his eyes fell close as he started to kiss him back.

He knows it’s wrong but Hinata’s soft lips feel _so_ good against his. The way Hinata’s nibbling on his bottom lip is making him weak and as Hinata sucks on his tongue, he realizes his hands have found themselves in Hinata’s waist, gripping the flesh tighter with every swipe of their tongues. Hinata’s whimpers of approval echoes loud in the room effectively making Kuroo’s cock stir in the confines of his sweats.

They continue like that for a time. Kuroo knew well enough that this was a mistake and that he should stop but he _couldn’t_. He feels ashamed with the way his cock is unbearably hard and how he groans every time Hinata bucks his hips up, creating that delicious friction he’s been holding back to have. So he continues to lick into Hinata’s mouth, familiarize himself with its warmth and how it takes every breath he takes.

Despite the white-hot shame he’s feeling deep in his stomach, his limbs have a mind on its own. Which, really, is an excuse for him to say that he doesn't actually want to be held responsible for his actions.

He knows it’s wrong and he should stop but his Hinata’s tongue against his feels too good. Too bewitching. Too consuming. And he _wants_ it. He wants Hinata like this and more. He wants Hinata like this everyday. But he knows he can’t have that and after this he knows he could only look back at this particular moment where for a second, a minute, he was able to hold the sun in his fingers. This second, this minute, this moment will take him captive for the rest of his life.

He was so into it that he didn’t notice the door getting closed shut. Paper bags falling down the floor. The figure approaching them in calculated steps. Until someone clearing his throat startles them.

Kuroo pushes Hinata off his lap like Hinata’s on fire. Making him almost fall but Oikawa was there to catch Hinata before he does as he gives Kuroo a fuming look. “You could’ve hurt him, Kuroo-chan!”

Kuroo didn’t hear what he said though. He can only hear his heart thundering through his ears because Oikawa _caught_ them. Oikawa caught Hinata on his lap while Kuroo’s tongue was down on his throat. He’s shaking and he feels dizzy. “I—” He croaks.

How will he be able to explain himself? How will he be able to reason out with Oikawa? He wants to smack himself for being too stupid and weak. Oh my god, now that he has done _it_. He realizes he has to move out. _How, how, ho—_

“Kuroo-san, are you okay?” He hears Hinata ask worriedly. Kuroo couldn’t answer.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hinata elbowing Oikawa in the gut. “Oikawa-san, you scared him!”

“Aw! I didn’t mean to!” Oikawa says defensively.

And— _that_ was not the answer Kuroo was expecting from someone who just caught his friend making out with his boyfriend. He was expecting to get punched in the face while Oikawa screams at him to get away from Hinata. And definitely not him saying what Kuroo heard he said.

Slowly, he looks up to meet both of their faces and something’s _odd._ Both of them are looking at him worriedly. Oikawa is definitely _not_ raging with anger and Kuroo doesn’t understand. He wants to speak but he’s afraid of what he could say that it might come out wrong.

“Now look at what you’ve done!” Hinata says as he gestures on a disoriented Kuroo.

“Don’t look at me, sweetheart.” Oikawa plops down the couch right next to Kuroo. “You were the one who couldn’t wait for me and started acting like slut in front of him. That’s what you tried to do, isn’t it? Seduce, poor Kuroo-chan here.” The pats on Kuroo’s back by Oikawa felt heavy.

“I just wanted to try him out.” Hinata pouts. “He looked _so_ cute, trying to do good by you. Y’know? Clearly, you don’t deserve him as your friend.” He retorts, sticking out a playful tongue towards Oikawa.

“Little brat, can’t believe you didn’t wait for me until you got started.”

This entire exchange is _confusing_. Kuroo still hasn’t calmed down and now they’re talking like they _planned_ this entire thing. He could only sit there quietly as he continued to register everything that’s been flying over his ears.

“Well, if you must know, Kuroo-san was an _excellent_ kisser. Definitely knew _what_ I want and _how_ I want it.” Hinata boasts with his entire chest. Kuroo’s heart stops. “Can’t say the same for the rest of the people in this room though.”

“Oh you wouldn’t be saying that once I’m _done_ with you tonight, _chibi-chan_.” Oikawa taunts, his voice low. “And I thought we were supposed to talk to him together! Now look at Kuroo-chan here. He’s clearly _bothered._ ”

_What?_

“ _You're_ the one who always tells me I’m a greedy slut.” Hinata clicks his tongue and lifts a brow. “So,” He trails off. “I only did what was right by me.”

“Wha—What’s going on?” Kuroo finally breaks his silence.

Both of them looked at him at the same time. He’s almost too afraid to look at Oikawa back. But when his eyes fell on his, he was only met with a gentle expression on Oikawa’s face while Hinata was biting his lip with a wide grin pulled from his lips.

“We—” Hinata begins but Oikawa interrupts him. “I think it’s better if I handle this part, sweetheart. You’ve done enough.” He shifts to face Kuroo more directly before double-taking on Hinata again. “Which reminds me, you’re getting punished later,” Oikawa rectifies.

Hinata opened his mouth to protest but it only fell silent when Oikawa started talking to Kuroo. “Kuroo-chan.” Oikawa starts slowly, carefully. He doesn’t miss the sharp intake of Kuroo’s breath. “You can relax. Everything’s fine.”

Kuroo blinks at him nervously. “Sorry.”

Oikawa smiles at him. “Listen, Shou-chan asked me something the other day and after careful consideration, I thought of agreeing to it,” He says softly like he’s afraid that if his voice gets any higher Kuroo would actually crumble to pieces.

Kuroo furrows his brows at Oikawa. “What are you talking about?” He mumbled.

“We want—” Hinata interrupts enthusiastically. Oikawa sends him a sharp, reprimanding look, rendering him quiet with an adorable pout on his face before Oikawa starts orienting Kuroo again.

“Kuroo-chan, It’s okay.” Oikawa licks his lips, eyes piercing through his. “I _know_.”

Kuroo’s breath hitches. “You know what?” He asks dumbly but he _knows._

Oikawa doesn't respond to him. He only chuckles knowingly before shifting his eyes at Hinata, Kuroo following suit. “Shou-chan’s very pretty, isn’t he? I remember not knowing what to do with myself when he approached me at a party once.” Oikawa reminisces, love struck evident in his eyes while Hinata mirrors the same fond expression. Kuroo wants to look away.

“So I wouldn’t hold too much of a grudge if you think he’s awfully pretty too,” Oikawa continues. Kuroo hears _pretty_ , but he thinks, with the tenderness in Oikawa’s voice, he means it to be more than that. His theory proves to be true when he hears the rest of what Oikawa has to say. “I love him for _all_ the reasons I can’t comprehend. And that only means that he’s _too_ amazing,” He trails off before holding a sharp gaze on Kuroo’s, making him squirm on his seat. “He’s too amazing that I wouldn’t be surprised if other people can’t help but get caught up in him too.”

The lump in Kuroo’s throat continues to rise on Oikawa’s every word. _What is he saying? Does that mean I can have him too?_ Those words threaten to escape him but he’s scared of what the answer could be. The uncertainty of not knowing. The pain of rejection. He couldn’t possibly handle them both.

The words are lost on him but knows he’s never going to make progress if he doesn’t speak. He wants to but he’s too nervous and he doesn’t know where to start. How does he respond to this? Where do they go from here? What do they want from Kuroo?

He wants to come up with something, _anything._ But the cloud of his thoughts got torn apart when Hinata sat on his lap _again_. He turns to Oikawa to see his reaction but Oikawa’s lips are only fixed with a coy smile towards Hinata.

Kuroo hears Hinata huff disapprovingly before gripping his chin to bring his gaze back to Hinata. Kuroo feels his shoulders relaxing when he sees the adorable pout on Hinata’s face.

“You know, Kuroo-san. You should always keep your eyes on me,” Hinata suggests as he fixes the invisible collar on Kuroo’s neck, eliciting a soft chuckle from him which Hinata visibly approves of. “I’m the main show here.” He wiggles his eyebrows playfully at. Making the knot in Kuroo’s stomach loosen a bit more.

“I have never doubted that,” He replies wistfully. “But I’d _really_ appreciate it if you guys tell me what the hell is going on because I’m basically Bambi on the highway here.”

“See what you’ve done?” Oikawa reprimands Hinata. “You are really getting it tonight for derailing this conversation once again.”

The sternness on Oikawa’s voice makes Kuroo a little worried about the ginger and it doesn’t go unnoticed by him. So Hinata leans in for the second time that night, “Don’t worry. I like it when he punishes me.”

Oikawa sighs. “Seriously, kid. We haven’t got all night.”

Hinata fixes him a disapproving frown and narrows his eyes. “If it doesn’t take us the whole night, I’d be _very_ cross with you, _Oikawa-san_.”

“Then stop being a brat and let me talk to Kuroo-chan here.”

Hinata hums defeatedly, but still stays sitting on Kuroo’s lap.

“Like I said, Shou-chan, and later on, I, as well, think that—We, um—” He stammers, quite pathetically, Kuroo thinks. His face is burning and the tip of his ears have gone red. Is Oikawa actually being shy? Nervous? That’s a first.

“Oh no, Oikawa-san. Are you losing it?”

Oikawa ignores him. “We thought of doing this thing—that, well, includes you,” He manages to say.

“A thing...” Kuroo pauses. “...that includes me?”

“Yes!” Hinata interrupts again, squirming excitedly on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo doesn’t have to look to know that Oikawa’s rolling his eyes. “But of course, you don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.”

Kuroo’s heart began to race, they haven’t said it outright but he’s positive, along with electric twinge he can feel his fingertips, that he has an idea on _where_ this is going.

Kuroo clears his throat. “It’d be nice if I actually know what it is.”

“It’s—”

“A threesome, Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo chokes on his spit. “ A _what?_ ”

“A threesome, y’know. “ Hinata mimes two fingers going through his fist. Kuroo is beginning to lose his shit with what that means. “Where three people have sex.”

“I’m pretty sure he knows what a threesome is, sweetheart.”

“ _Why_?”

“Why else would people have threesomes.”

“Is this an experiment?”

“More like testing the waters? I don’t really know if they’re quite the same thing. But one thing's for sure,” Hinata laces his fingers on Kuroo’s neck, “I wanna have sex with Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo should be ecstatic because this is everything that he’s ever wanted. But there’s something about the way Hinata throws those words so easily on his face that makes him terrified. That the triviality of it makes Hinata say those words with no regard. Which tells him that Hinata sees him just as much.

So with a deep breath, Kuros disentangles himself from Hinata’s grasp. “I’m flattered but this isn't a game to me,” He says quietly.

He regrets saying it the moment he sees the crest-fallen look on Hinata’s face. So, Oikawa pulls Hinata to his arms. “It isn’t for us either. Isn’t that right, Shou-chan?”

Hinata nods. “Sorry. I might have been a little too enthusiastic with saying it but I’m not playing, Kuroo-san. I _promise_ ,” Hinata says, wide-eyed and earnest.

Kuroo looks down at his hands. “It’s just a lot is all. It’s not like we’ve never…”

“That’s my fault, I’m afraid,” Oikawa admits. “I, um— I was a bit apprehensive at first because, well, it’s Shou-chan but I realized that it’s _you_ too. And I don’t actually hate you, so.”

Kuroo snorts. “Gee, thanks.”

“It’s totally fine. If you don’t wanna do it, we can just forget this ever happened,” Oikawa sympathizes.

Kuroo falls silent as he mulls it over. He has always prided himself as a person who is academically inclined. Heck, Oikawa often calls him a chemistry nerd when he wants to piss Kuroo off. He’s not stupid. He’s smart. He’s _very_ smart. So a smart person such as himself should find it no trouble to agree on this kind of _invitation._

Sex doesn’t scare him. Sex is normal. He has sex. A lot. But he guesses there’s something about when your big fat crush is the one asking you himself. And to top all that, his boyfriend who happens to be your roommate, will be present in the said sex.

He knows situations like these require a lot of deliberation. Or maybe it’s just his way of stalling, holding back because he’s a lot deeper than he tries to make himself believe and crossing this particular boundary might mean there’s no going back for him.

Well, no one said he’s perfectly rational all the time anyway.

“Alright,” He began, directing his gaze to Oikawa. “My room or yours?” Hinata gives him the same beaming smile he did on the day in the library. Kuroo feels less hopeful today.

\----------------------------

As expected, Kuroo’s scared.

His shirt is already off, leaving him nothing but his sweats on. And he’s nowhere near hard. Kuroo can see them exchanging worried glances at each other. He feels himself sinking deeper even more. Maybe this was a mistake after all?

Oikawa has left the room to fetch lube and condoms and Kuroo’s fingers are itching to pick up his clothes on the floor and just _run_ away far, far from here. Far from Hinata, far from someone he can never have. And not give himself any chance to have something to look back on when he feels lonely, to have anything haunting him on particularly cold nights where he couldn’t have the warmth he desperately wants to have.

He doesn’t know why he’s being too emotional over a crush. Maybe that’s one of the things he’s stalling too.

Not that it matters anymore the moment Hinata straddles him again. He seemed to like doing that way too much. And definitely not good for Kuroo’s heart.

“Kuroo-san,” Hinata kisses the corner of his lips. “Didn’t I tell you to always keep your eyes on me?”

He wants to tell him that he doesn’t know how to look at Hinata without getting frightened about what he could see. He wants to bask in ignorant bliss and just _not._ Nevermind that he might never know. He’d settle for that. Moreover, he’s scared that if he does look he will be too consumed, captivated and he will never be able to escape its chains once all of this ends.

“Sorry,” He musters. “This is a first for me.”

“It’s okay.” Hinata pushes him down on his back. “I’ll keep you distracted.” He then proceeds to take off his shirt. Kuroo’s mouth waters at the sight. He couldn’t help but ogle at the exposed tan skin, all flushed and the perky, pink nipples that he wants to put his mouth on.

Hinata then began unlacing the drawstring of his pants. Pulling it down enough just to reveal his cock. He was still quite soft but Hinata didn’t mind. He began to stroke slowly, taking account the dryness. Punching out small breaths from Kuroo. He’s beginning to stir on Hinata’s touches. Breathlessly Kuroo lays as Hinata begins pressing kisses on his entire length, feeling his wet tongue along the veins of his cock. Hinata decides to fast-track it even more when he starts giving the head of Kuroo’s cock kitten licks, gradually swallowing its entire head.

But before Kuroo could close his eyes to enjoy its pleasure, it all gets taken away from him when the warmth is suddenly gone and he is met with an unimpressed Oikawa yanking Hinata’s hair.

“Did I tell you to do that?”

The moment Oikawa’s voice drifts through, Hinata gets a little pliant, breathing ragged on the harshness of Oikawa’s grip on his hair. “I just don’t want him to run away, _daddy_ ,” Hinata cries.

And, _oh—_ So they’re like then? Kuroo should have known.

“You just decided to completely disregard our rules then?”

“Oika’a-kun—” Kuroo sits up.

Oikawa hushes him. “It’s okay. I just need to sharpen this boy up.” Oikawa goes back to eyeing Hinata darkly again. “What’s with you? Hmm? Getting putty around Kuroo-chan here so you decided to act like a whore?”

Oikawa reaches down to Hinata’s shorts, down to his sac to crush Hinata’s balls in the palm of his hand. Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock, Hinata whined in pleasure, eyes tightly shut. “You’re lucky we’re doing something different today so I’m letting this slide. _Next_ time, I won’t be so lenient with you, _princess._ Do _not_ test me,” Oikawa taunts, grip passed down to Hinata’s nape to force down on Kuroo’s crotch again.

“Kuroo-chan,” He calls out, the sardonic voice still there, but a bit tamed. Like he’s showing composure to an unknown visitor. “Wanna fuck his mouth?” He asks casually.

Kuroo's eyes glazed down on the boy on his lap, both of his knuckles white gripping harshly on the sheets. Hinata then decides to have Kuroo’s knuckle white fingers to pull on his hair instead. “Please?” He asks, wide-eyed.

Once Hinata’s hair has found under the grips of Kuroo’s strong fingers, “Alright, kitten. Make me feel good,” Kuroo mutters. He hears a small _thank you_ under Hinata’s breath before he continues the interrupted oral ministrations on Kuroo’s length.

From there, Kuroo lets himself bask on the tight, hot warmth of Hinata’s mouth. He thinks maybe this should be how it goes. Close the doors on rationality and just _give_ in. After all, this could be the only time he’ll get to have this. No use getting terrified. He decides he’ll take what he can get.

Kuroo groans painfully as Hinata sinks his mouth deeper, taking in a few inches more in an agonizing pace. Kuroo doesn’t know if this is his way of being a tease or the size of Kuroo compels him to ease into it with practiced concentration. Either way would kill Kuroo anyway. Then Hinata takes him by surprise by suddenly hollowing his cheeks into a hard suction and finally deepthroating him entirely, if Kuroo was getting blown like this while standing up his knees would definitely give in. And that would’ve been embarrassing.

The hand tightly fisted on Hinata’s hair must hurt with how hard Kuroo’s anchoring his self-restraint through his grips on tangerine locks. But he couldn’t help it, he feels dizzy and out of control and he needs something to hold on before actually goes ape-shit on how unbearably good this is. He can feel Hinata’s throat fluttering against him sending blinding pleasure all throughout his body.

He looks down on Hinata, looking up at him, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, trying to fit inches of prime cock on his little mouth. But even with the welled up eyes the determination to please is still evident in his eyes, urging him to take him deeper until he’s swallowing Kuroo entirely.

Hinata’s hands are bound behind him, courtesy of Oikawa’s hold. Kuroo’s hip bucks at the sight because the image of Hinata with his hands behind his back, helpless, looks too hot and obscene and everything he’s ever wanted. Eyelashes wet with tears and cheeks flushed while his slack jaw continues to accommodate Kuroo’s punishing pace. Mouth-obscenely wide with drool dripping down his neck while he takes Kuroo over and over again

“Kitten,” Kuroo pants above Hinata. He doesn’t know where the pet name came from but by the way Hinata’s whining around his cock tells him he has nothing to worry about. The orgasm is building steadily on his stomach and Hinata can tell as his head tilted up, silently asking Kuroo to give it to him like that.

“You can come on his face,” Oikawa suggests, also entrance at Hinata’s wrecked state.

Kuroo sinks his cock in one more time and all at once, gets blinded by the intense wave of his orgasm. Groaning deeply as he watches the streams of his cum land on the different points of Hinata’s face. His cheeks, his eyelashes, on his mouth where he obediently had wide open so some goes to his tongue and proceeds to swallow them greedily. To make it worse— or better, Kuroo can’t tell at this point—, Oikawa pulls Hinata flushed against his chest, grabs his face and licks the cum off his cheeks while Hinata moans appreciatively. So blissfully pleased at getting groomed by his _daddy._ Kuroo’s cock twitches again. So he bends down to kiss him, the taste of himself on his own tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he wants to convey his appreciation to the most beautiful boy above anything else.

When he pulls away, Hinata, dazed, asks him. “Was I good?”

“The best,” Kuroo breathes against lips.

“I’m g— _daddy_!” Hinata jerks as Oikawa slips a hand beneath his shorts.

“What?” Oikawa replies innocently.“You don’t wanna come?”

“I do but—” HInata admits, eyes straying onto Kuroo’s which doesn’t go amissed by Oikawa.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Oikawa licks the lines of Hinata’s throat. “This won’t be the only orgasm you’ll give us. Kuroo-chan and I will see to it,” Oikawa looks at expectantly. “Wouldn’t we?”

“Of course.” Kuroo tests the waters by curling a hand on Hinata’s throat. “I wanna see how many orgasms we can get out of you, kitten.”

Kuroo then bends down to wrap his mouth on Hinata’s puffy nipples while he rolls the other nub in his fingers, as he laps on the other. On the other hand, Oikawa jerks him off beneath his shorts. Hinata thrashes helplessly on the combined pleasure with both of his hands still bound from his back by Oikawa’s grip. It doesn’t take long before his body seizes between them and soils the fabric of his bottoms, the wetness deepening gradually.

“ _Daddy,_ no more,” Hinata begs as Oikawa continues to the movement beneath his shorts.

“Okay.” Oikawa takes pity on him by pulling out his hand, and kissing his cheek. ”Wanna show Kuroo-chan your surprise now?” The revelation made Kuroo raise his eyebrows.

“How could I? You ruined it already!” Hinata pouts. Oikawa gives Hinata an unfriendly smile before pulling the waistband of his shorts in one swift motion, stripping him, leaving him with nothing but—

Completely cum-drenched pink panties.

Kuroo almost slaps his face because all of this couldn’t _possibly_ be true. How can someone be so sinfully beautiful? How will he ever get past this image? It didn’t really help that it’s _lace_ and it’s _sheer_. Leaving nothing to Kuroo’s imagination as he sees the ghost of Hinata’s flesh through the fabric.

His breathing proved to be difficult as he dragged his eyes on the expanse of his tone thighs, wet patches of cum all over the fabric, his cock peeking at the waistband already half-hard. His mouth waters with the need to put it in his mouth as he imagines watching Hinata writhe against him, trying not to come not unless he was given permission to.

He notices that he’s been quiet for a time when he looks up to Hinata and sees him uneasy as he lets Kuroo drink in his sight. That won’t do.

With darkened eyes, he rubs the pad of his thumb on Hinata’s bottom lip, “Aren’t you a gorgeous kitten.”

It wasn’t a question. He was praising him. Kuroo doesn’t know how to gather all the words deserving to describe Hinata but doesn’t want to settle with saying nothing to ease Hinata’s uneasiness on how much Kuroo wants him.

Oikawa presses one last kiss on Hinata’s shoulder. “Go on, pet. On the bed, hands and knees.”

Kuroo watches him comply immediately. Kneeling on the matters with his ass high up in the air, the lace fabric stretching obscenely wide across his plump cheeks. Kuroo wants to come on them. But first things first.

His eyes turn to Oikawa for permission. He didn't want to be rude. It’s still his boyfriend after all. Oikawa snickers knowingly. “Don’t keep him waiting, Kuroo-chan,” He reminds as he hands Kuroo the lube before moving to sit on the bed in front of Hinata.

Kuroo wasted no time kneeling down the mattress and smooths his hands on the expanse of Hinata’s thighs, pulling them apart, watch in awe as the flesh yields to his touch. He can hear Hinata whining impatiently above him but he wants to drink this in a little bit more.

Hinata wiggles his ass in plea one more time before Kuroo leans down and licks a fat stripe from Hinata’s balls to his crack, before slipping in the tongue past his rim, taking notice of the faint taste of a flavored lube when his tongue met with no resistance. He figured with what Hinata and Oikawa planned today, Hinata had to prepare himself. Honestly, Kuroo couldn’t care less at the moment. He’s too busy nipping the rim of Hinata’s hole and basking at the way it’s already soft and quivering like it’s already been used.

He tongue fucks his hole in a leisurely pace suited to Kuroo. Nevermind Hinata begging for more than that, he wants to take his time for just a while. After he finds himself satisfied with the torturous pace, he begins to push two fingers inside. And as expected, it’s already loose but Hinata sobs and begs like this is the first time he’s getting fingered today.

He wiggles and curls his fingers inside until he decides to insert three, scissoring him open while sucking on his quivering rim. Hinata has a death grip on the sheets, his back arching obscenely, beautifully that makes Kuroo’s heart hurt. When he finds his spot, he drills onto it without finesse, his loud moans echoing around the room. He’s being too loud, Kuroo should be worried over the complaints he can practically hear from here. But he’ll deal with that when time comes.

Oikawa seemed to be also apprehensive of Hinata's loud noises too that he decided to shut him up by coaxing his mouth open to make way for his cock, shoving it in entirely. Effectively muffling Hinata’s moans, no doubt enjoying the vibrating pleasure coursing through him as Kuroo hears Oikawa groans and praises Hinata. _Good boy, good boy. So good for me. Gorgeous, we’re gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. You’ll feel us for days I promise._

Kuroo’s chest bubbles up in excitement as Oikawa practically confirms what they’re about to do. So he continues on opening Hinata up with skillful fingers, getting him more open and wet. Squelches of lube every time he sinks in his fingers inside. Faintly, he hears Oikawa ask, “Think he’s ready enough for me, Kuroo-chan?”

“Yeah, at this rate. I could probably slide in there with you as well,” Kuroo implies on purpose.

Oikawa smirks at him with a lust-filled voice as he says “That’s the idea.” He pulls Hinata’s mouth off him. “C’mere, baby.”

Hinata moves in record time onto Oikawa’s lap, his back shiny with sweat, hair disheveled on the shape of someone’s grips. Once Hinata has settled in Oikawa’s arms, he reaches down HInata’s hole to shove four fingers inside.

Hinata thrashes at the sudden treatment, clawing onto Oikawa’s arms, nails scratching violently on his chest, littering his skin with red as he begs and _begs_ like the way he’s been doing all night. “No more, daddy. _Please_. Ah— I need your cock now. Please, _daddy_.”

Oikawa answers him by positioning his cock directly to his hole. The panties pushed to the side, on the verge of getting ripped. All of a sudden, Oikawa pushes his cock past Hinata’s hole, completely bare. Kuroo glances down at the condom in his hand.

He feels like his head was bludgeon to consciousness because, of course, who the fuck is he to fuck Hinata bare? An intruder that’s who. He tries not to show the irrational hurt and disappointment in his face but he realizes he has failed completely when he hears Oikawa speak.

“Don’t take it too personally. Once we get you all cleared, I’m sure Shou-chan will be more than happy to let you come in him _bare_.” Oikawa emphasizes his point by fucking into Hinata deeper, making the boy jolt up and cry as Oikawa continues to relentlessly abuse his hole like a toy. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart? You want Kuroo-chan’s cock to make a mess of you?

“Yes, _yes— daddy_ ,” He gasps, bouncing earnestly against Oikawa’s thrusts. Kuroo watches Oikawa’s bare cock, all wet and shiny with lube, slide in and out Hinata’s hole. His cock twitches at the sight.

His cock, for fuck’s sake. He almost forgot about having one for being too distracted by Hinata. _Jesus Christ, get it together._

“Yeah? Gonna let him dump his cum inside your tight, little cunt, baby?’ Oikawa urges, pants coming out every now and then.

“ _Please_ ,” Hinata replies, delirious with the pace Oikawa has set but returning just as good as he rides Oikawa with vigor. “ _Kuroo-san_.”

Kuroo follows his voice instinctively. He observes the way Hinata looks, his hair matted onto his sweat-slick forehead, a deep furrow on his brows, cheeks flushed, tears and drool evident. He’s positively ruined already but Kuroo wants to wreck him even more.

As soon as Kuroo appeared behind him, he tugs him hard to slot their mouths together, tongues in a heated frenzy. Kuroo swallows the cries and whimpers he tried to make, licking into his mouth everytime his mouth gets slack with pleasure on getting fucked.

“Can— Can Kuroo-san fuck me now too, daddy?” Hinata pants.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re nowhere near ready,” Oikawa counters swiftly, his eyes going dark. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to ask for it.”

“ _Da—_ ”

“Not to me, sweetheart,” OIkawa interrupts as he points his head towards Kuroo. “You have to ask Kuroo-chan to do it. C’mon be a good boy and ask for it.” He nudges his mouth towards Hinata’s ear. “ _Ask_ him.”

“Kuroo-san, please?”

Kuroo licks lips, eyes heavy lidded, arousal seeping into his bones. “What do you want, kitten?”

“Inside—” Hinata huffs deliriously. “Inside me too.”

Kuroo repeats the same words he said earlier when Hinata was exhibiting a surprising bravado when he cornered him into kissing him. “Could you be more specific?”

“I— Hngh. Want to you get me ready for your cock too.”

“Is that so? Will you be able to take it?” Kuroo asks, his voice deep as he teases Hinata’s already stretched hole with his fingers, making him chase for it.

“ _Yes—Oh._ I want it, please. Both of you inside me, please, daddy. Please. I want it so much.”

Kuroo wasted no time drizzling his fingers with more lube as he inserted the first finger. Hinata stills at the added intrusion, until he feels well enough to continue.

Oikawa and Kuroo praise him all throughout. How good he feels. How obedient he is. How gorgeous looks , surrendering his pleasure to them. And how above all, what they’re doing is all for him, for his gratification, to sate him, a reward for being such a _good_ boy.

They continue encouraging him with praises, voices in awe of how well he’s taking it until Kuroo has sufficiently fitted four of his fingers along Oikawa’s cock. Hinata anchors himself through his grips on Kuroo’s arm and Oikawa’s shoulder as he gets blinded by how full he is.

“Color, baby,” Oikawa asks soothly, his free hand caressing Hinata’s face, wiping away the tears affectionately. “What’s your color?”

“ _Green,_ daddy. So green, _please_ ,” Hinata slurs, drunk on pleasure.

Kuroo takes the hint as he pulls out his wet fingers making Hinata wail at the loss. Oikawa urges him to be patient as they’re all completely aware that Hinata already has a huge cock lodged inside him but it seems to Kuroo that Hinata wants more and _damn_ if he won’t give it to him.

Once Kuroo has the condom on and all lubed up, he presses his cock directly on Hinata’s entrance, eliciting a deep groan from the pit of stomach as he slowly pushes himself in such an unbearable tight space. Until finally, _finally_ manages to sink completely into Hinata’s hole.

For a moment the world stops for the three of them, Kuroo supposes, he felt like _his_ did. Not only because he doesn’t know for the life of him that he’ll ever end up balls deep inside the boy he’s been liking from afar but because he’s beginning to register the surreality of it. And now the uncertainty of what will this mean for the three of them is starting to scare him once again.

All of a sudden, Kuroo was being pulled right into someone’s mouth. “On me, remember?” Hinata prompts at him. _Eyes on me._ Even with his wrecked state he still managed to ground Kuroo back to his amber eyes. He doesn’t know how Hinata was so attuned to him but he doesn’t want to make too much of it. Only that it seems like Hinata’s telling him he wants him just as much too.

Kuroo will have to keep that in mind so he doesn’t go crazy thinking about anything other than the boy in front of him and how _good_ he feels.

Hinata then begins to move between them. Hips rolling in small circles while both Kuroo and Oikawa hold back from ramming it into him. He feels too good, like heaven, if there was such a thing. Being inside such a gorgeous boy is already such an unearthly opportunity to be granted of. But Kuroo thinks more of it as he muses there’s nothing more pleasurable at the fact that he’s making Hinata feel good too. That the pleasure is just as blinding to him as it is to Kuroo. _Nothing_ will ever be able to beat that.

Urged by the Hinata’s affirmative grinds, Oikawa started to fuck into him. Hinata jolts in their arms, his head falling back, Kuroo right behind him as Hinata moans in pleasure, all breathy noises escaping his swollen lips.

Kuroo kisses him just for the hell of it. “Gorgeous _kitten,_ can’t believe you’re letting us fuck you likes this,” He says in between kisses. Other words threaten to make way past his lips but he suppresses him with every thrust, willing them to go away as he drowns himself in pleasure.

Kuroo sucks on his neck afterwards. Right after, Hinata sought out for his _daddy_ the moment Kuroo pulled away from his mouth. No used dwelling on it. So he occupies himself with lapping up the sweat trickling past his neck, marking him up even just for a while as Oikawa continues with his sharp thrusts, making the boy scream.

“Good, baby? Full?” Oikawa grunts out.

Hinata nods vehemently. “So full, daddy.”

“I bet.” Oikawa gives him an appreciative smile as he takes Hinata’s hand in his and splays it directly on Hinata’s stomach. “Here, feel it.” Kuroo peeks down to see the slight bulge protruding through the flesh.

_Christ, that’s so fucking hot._

“ _Oh_ ,” Hinata says in awe.

“Can you feel us in your stomach, baby?”

“Yes, yes— Oh, _daddy_.”

Oikawa is speeding up his thrusts, Hinata beginning to collapse. Kuroo doesn’t know how far along Oikawa is but he’s getting pretty close. So he distracts himself, breathes through his nose while he licks and sucks every inch of Hinata’s skin he can get his mouth on. Still Oikawa meets his eyes through.

Hinata startles them both. “Close—I’m close,” He rasps, bouncing enthusiastically on both their length to chase his own orgasm.

“Hmm,” Oikawa muses, his hand beginning to circle around Hinata’s leaking cock, jerking him off achingly slow without the promises of actually letting Hinata come. Naturally, the poor boy cries harder. Oikawa seemed to be like doing that, and Hinata probably does too. “What do you think Kuroo-chan? Has he been good enough for you? Can we let him come?”

Is this attempt to make Kuroo feel less like an outsider in their relationship? Or is Oikawa genuinely asking for his valued input? Either way.

“He can come.” Kuroo hooks himself over Hinata, his fingers finding his puffy nipples and giving them a pinch, making Hinata gasp. “Kitten has more than earned it.”

“Splendid.”

An electricity binds Kuroo to Oikawa as they silently agreed to buck their hips deeper, fuck into Hinata faster while Kuroo rubs his nipples his in circular motions as Oikawa jerks him off in sync with their punishing pace.

“Coming—” Hinata cries out. His entire body spasms as he releases white ribbons of cum and soils his panties once again. They continue on fucking into him until he thrashes on overstimulation. Clenching painfully tight around them and a few thrusts later Kuroo’s vision whites out as the pulsing orgasm overtakes him once again.

He can faintly hear Oikawa following suit as he kisses Hinata the way he’s entitled to do so— with so much tenderness and love and adoration and gratefulness that he gets to have a boy like Hinata. _I’m so in love with you, Shouyou._

Kuroo doesn’t dare repeat it no matter how much he wants to.

\-------------------------

The next thing Kuroo knows they’re all cleaned up. They’re still completely naked. And now just lying on the bed after their very rigorous _activity._ They lie there like nothing actually happened. Like they didn’t spend the last hour turning Hinata’s brain into mush while him and Oikawa fucked him deep enough to make Hinata feel them on his stomach.

Now, the couple has drifted off on their own bubble of hushed whispers, talking about something Kuroo couldn’t hear. He feels exhausted but not because they had sex. He’s exhausted over something he doesn’t want to care for at the moment but well, he can’t always get what he wants, can't he? Hinata’s already a manifestation of that.

He wants to sleep this off and deal with it when he finds the time to _want_ to deal with it. But he’s not feeling very hopeful for that.

They’re still talking about something unbeknownst to Kuroo and he gets it, alright? So he sits up, starts to pick up his strewn clothes on the floor and starts to slip them back on.

“Kuroo-san?” Hinata calls out quietly. “Where are you going?”

“To Oika’a-kun’s room, I’m gonna sleep there. You guys stay here.”

Oikawa interjects, his arms wrapped around Hinata’s waist. “Why would you sleep there?”

“Because I don’t wanna intrude more than I already have,” Kuroo shrugs, disguising the pitifulness he can feel swirling in his stomach as indifference.

Even with lights dimmed, Kuroo sees Hinata’s eyes softened at him and Kuroo wants to look away. “You’re not intruding, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo couldn’t stop the bitter chuckle from his lips. “But aren’t we done?”

“I see.” Oikawa smiles behind Hinata’s neck as he tightens his hold around him. “Think you should tell him, Shou-chan. Go on.”

“Now?” Hinata asks warily, tint blooming across his cheeks.

“No time like the present.”

Kuroo frowns at them. Hinata blinks a couple of times before sitting up, swallows hard while looking up at Kuroo beneath his eyelashes. “I originally approached Oikawa-san because I wanted to get close to you.”

Kuroo stills. “What?”

“Yeah, it’s you who I liked first,” Hinata visibly recalls. “And I see Oikawa-san all the time so I figured the best way to get to you is through him. Knowing that you guys stay together. But the more I hung out with him,” Hinata turns to Oikawa briefly, fond. “I realized that he isn’t so bad so I gave it a try.”

Kuroo feels like his heart is balloon getting popped, drifting through the air, until it falls pathetically to the ground. Because he missed his chance. It was his and he didn’t even know it.

Kuroo blinks back the tears, hoping that they don't get ahold of it. “Why are you telling me this?’ He frowns, feeling the lump in his throat.

“Because now I know you like me and I realized that maybe what I felt for you didn’t actually go away either. So I asked Oikawa-san if we could— you know. Because I was _hoping_ that maybe you like me enough to want to give it a try,” Hinta urges with hope in his eyes. Reaching for his hand while the other is entwined with Oikawa’s. “Give _us_ a try.”

“So, _please._ ” Hinata looks up at him again, smiling at him gently. “Stay?”

Yep, he’ll find a time to deal with it but for now, he’ll take what he can get.


End file.
